Numb
by angel03618
Summary: songfic, all about Nathan Scott


**This is a tribute to Nathan after he is emancipated, but before his wedding. You might be able to pick the episode, or at least the scene that I took, tweeked and extended. I love him so much as the bad boy of Tree Hill high and I've had this in my head for days.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Tree Hill, or Nathan and Dan Scott. The song "Numb" belongs to Linkin Park, not me.**

**--**

Nathan aimed, shot and scored a basket.

"Nathan, bend your knees." Dan Scott demanded.

"I made the shot didn't I?" the bad boy of Tree Hill asked the father he never wanted.

"I said, bend your knees!"

_**I'm tired of being what you want me to be**_

_**Feeling so faithless**_

_**Lost under the surface**_

Who was Nathan Scott? Was he the cocky, self-assured person he led people to think he was? Or was he the sweet, tender, loving boy that had Haley fall deeply for him?

Was he someone different all together? Was he Dan's past? Will he become Dan Scott in the future? After all, the guy had manipulated him since he was born, dug him inside-out and back the other way. Stopped him from knowing is own brother, Lucas, instead, he manipulated Nathan to hate Lucas at a young age, something that became second nature.

Nathan grew up full of hate, pain, anger and ignorance for the man that was **supposed** to love him for who he was.

_**I don't know what you're expecting of me**_

_**Put under the pressure**_

_**Of walking in your shoes**_

Dan Scott wanted nothing more then for his son to become him. After all, Dan Scott was a great man. Nathan had the potential, he was ruthless at times, he through a great punch as Dan had learnt from experience. No matter how much Nathan wanted to believe it; Dan Scott made sure that Nathan would not be able to trust anybody completely, he made sure that Nathan's guard would always be up.

Then Nathan met Haley.

_**[Caught in the undertow**_

_**Just caught in the undertow]**_

_**Every step that I take is**_

_**Another mistake to you**_

Then they started dating. Slowly, that stupid girl was helping Nathan to be who he wanted to be, putting a slight dent in Dan Scott's plans. So Dan became coach of the Raven's basketball team.

He had to whip Nathan back into who he once was. The bullying and belittling began again.

_**I've become so numb**_

_**I can't feel you there**_

_**Become so tired**_

_**So much more aware**_

_**I'm becoming this **_

_**All I want to do**_

_**Is be more like me **_

_**And be less like you**_

Words could not describe how much Nathan hated his father at this very moment.Nathan was starting to suffocate in the gym he loved so much.

_**Can't you see that you're smothering me**_

_**Holding too tightly **_

_**Afraid to lose control**_

'_**Cause everything I thought I would be**_

_**Has fallen apart right in front of you**_

"Nathan, you are going to stay and practise some more, you need to work on your form" Dan told his youngest son.

"Practise is over." Nathan told his coach.

"I don't care, your going to stay behind and practise, even if I have to stay here and make sure you do." Dan persisted.

"No." Nathan told him.

"You wanna go to Duke? Because with your form, your not going to go to college on a scholarship. And we all know that now your emancipated, you can't afford to go to college." Dan manipulated him once again.

Nathan sighed in defeat.

_**[Caught in the undertow**_

_**Just caught in the undertow]**_

_**Every step that I take is**_

_**Another mistake to you**_

_**[Caught in the undertow**_

_**Just caught in the undertow]**_

_**And every second I waste is**_

_**More then I can take**_

Nathan would not become the asshole standing smugly in front of him… there was no way he would let himself.

_**But I know**_

_**I may end up falling too**_

He would rather lose everything he has, then to turn into Dan. Even if he didn't go to Duke, didn't go pro, didn't get Haley. He was prepared for all of that.

_**But I know**_

_**You were just like me**_

_**With someone disappointed in you**_

"What would grandpa say to you? Would he be proud? You've turned into him after all, and that's what he wanted, right? But about when you were my age? How disappointed was he in you? …How did you feel?" Nathan spat.

_**I've become so numb**_

_**I can't feel you there**_

_**Become so tired**_

_**So much more aware**_

_**I'm becoming this **_

_**All I want to do**_

_**Is be more like me **_

_**And be less like you**_

After another three hours of training, Nathan was allowed to go home to his one bedroom apartment. There, on the counter, were melted candles, and a beautiful looking dinner.

Nathan wondered if Haley had gone home.

"Nathan?" a girly voice sounded from behind him. He looked over to the couch, and there she was. Wearing the most beautiful dress he had ever seen on anyone.

"Sorry I'm late Hales." He told her. "I know this isn't the best make-up date anyone's ever had."

He looked completely exhausted. He legs were barely holding his weight.

"Where were you?" she asked.

"Training." He replied as he slowly made his way to her. He was **numb** all over. His heart was **numb**, and he didn't understand why.

"I thought practise ended three hours ago." She countered.

"Not since my dad's coaching." He told her truthfully. She nodded, understanding him. He sat down next to her. She held his hand. He smiled and closed his eyes… and with that… he was dreaming.

**--**

**What did you think? Please let me know.**


End file.
